


On Thunder and Kisses

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I think.., Light Angst, M/M, heehee felix tummy, i HAd to write more soft n fluffy stuff for em, i actually messed up one part so i quickly redid it my apologies, im sorry, its just rainy escapades again but with more sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Felix and Sylvain look after each other during a storm.





	On Thunder and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> aka: stormy escapades

Sylvain pinched the hem of Felix's sleeve between two of his fingers, then tugged it down lightly and kissed his shoulder. The young lancer beamed at his partner after raising his head in the dancing firelight.

"How was that?"

"I mean." Felix scratched his head; the two of them lay in a cozy nest of blankets and pillows as thunder boomed and rolled in the dark ashen sky, the crackling hearth their only source of light. "You've done better."

Sylvain pouted with hurt as he let go of Felix's sleeve and flopped back into the blankets. "Don't say that!"

"It wasn't magical," Felix corrected himself, lifting a finger to mimic a mistaken scholar. "Out of ten, six."

"Not ten?"

"Better than five."

Sylvain grumbled and folded his arms, his head resting in Felix's lap as he glared at the ceiling. Felix gave an affectionate chuckle and ruffled Sylvain's messy hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips, then stooped to kiss his forehead.

"I'd give that a ten," Sylvain piped up hopefully.

"Thanks. Yours was still a six." Felix's amber eyes brightened with amusement when Sylvain puffed out his cheeks and kicked at the pillows by his feet. 

They both jumped a little when the soft glow of the embers in the nearby hearth were quelled by a violent, instantaneous flash of icy blue outside the window. It flooded the bedroom with fierce, blinding light, and then the sky split as thunder boomed with a deafening roar just outside their home.

Sylvain winced, and Felix continued to muss his ruddy hair.

"Don't worry, it'll pass soon," the young swordsman told his partner, and Sylvain nodded. Felix didn't need to ask to know that Sylvain was hearing the bestial howls of Miklan. "We'll go out to dinner when the rain lets up. Or maybe I'll pick some grass outside and saute them, if it doesn't."

Sylvain smiled a little. Felix wasn't very good with jokes, but his deadpan expression and long-term exposure to, well, Sylvain, made up for some pretty decent comedy at times.

"Don't let Dimitri hear you say that, he'll come running with a fork and knife."

"Or Dedue. He'd just kill me on the spot." Felix grinned a little as Sylvain laughed, turning his head and burying his face into Felix's stomach. The warmth of Sylvain's breath against his skin tickled his navel through his undershirt, and Felix slipped out from under his partner and lay down next to him instead. Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix and hugged him tightly, and Felix rested his head against the lancer's shoulder.

"Thanks for keeping me company during...you know," he murmured. This was a rare occasion—Sylvain dropping his flirty persona and being himself. He was frightened, scarred; five years of war and careful mending were not the same, and Sylvain had only ever experienced one of them. Felix nodded.

"I mean…I live here, so I think I have to," he told him wryly, and Sylvain tackled him, and Felix laughed and kicked as his partner tossed him into the blankets and pillows like a ragdoll. Eventually, when they were both tired, and the soft rumbling of the passing thunder meandered off beyond the soft pattering of rain on the roof, they called it quits and lay where they did on their bed.

"You know, if you weren't really pretty, I'd have broken up with you ages ago," Sylvain teased on a whim. Felix didn't respond, still catching his breath in the soft covers.

When Sylvain tipped his head back on his pillow, an upside down Felix was looking away towards the hearth, his amber eyes...indifferent.

"Felix, I didn't mean that," Sylvain spluttered quickly, clambering to his hands and knees, "I promise." Felix shrugged. Sylvain grew nervous. "Felix, look at me."

Felix looked at him.

And it tore at Sylvain's heart; to think that he was the only wounded one in the room? That was insane, unfair, insensitive. Felix had lost his family, his home, his heart, and every jibe that would make Sylvain give someone a noogie made Felix think. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was just that unlovable that everyone he ever knew ditched him for death.

"You know I didn't mean that, right?" Sylvain asked, slowly, cautiously. Felix nodded. He didn't talk when he was thinking. "You know I didn't just start going out with you because you're pretty, right?" Felix blushed just a little, and he nodded again.

"I mean. You're really pretty. That is true. But." Sylvain hesitated, gathering his scrambled thoughts. The sky was starting to light up, and the rain had softened into a drizzle. "...I mean...that's not all. You mean a lot to me, _everything_ to me! And...you help me when I'm in trouble." The lancer gestured to the window, to the aftermath of the violent storm that echoed in his head as his brother's screams. 

"...I never _doubted_ your feelings, Sylvain," Felix smiled. He smiled. He reached out with his right hand, and Sylvain took it with his own, squeezing it tightly. "I've learned to stop doing that since you kissed me."

Sylvain felt his face grow warm. Good. "I was just thinking...if your brother didn't get...disowned, and mine didn't...didn't..._go_...would we have to take such comfort in each other?"

Sylvain glanced to the bedside table as he thought. "...I don't know."

"If our brothers didn't leave...would we..._need_ each other?" Sylvain looked back into Felix's eyes, and Felix's soft gaze made him grin just a little.

"I don't care. I don't want to think about a world in which I don't need you." Sylvain sat closer to Felix, and Felix smiled bravely up at him, his cheeks flushed. "I need you, Felix. Every day of my life, every hour, every minute, every second. Sometimes I think I'm gonna die when I don't see you for too long."

"Thank you," Felix whispered. He didn't say it back, but he didn't need to. The fact that he was even here, so close to Sylvain, in their bed, in their home—he'd already said it a thousandfold.

"I think I love you, Felix," Sylvain smiled. He'd said this at the top of the Goddess Tower not many moons ago, and Felix had let Sylvain kiss him. Felix's own smile widened a little, and he wound his arms around Sylvain's neck.

"Good, because I'm your boyfriend." Sylvain nuzzled Felix's cheek, then kissed him gently, then hugged him close.

The rain stopped when they parted, and they shared another smile in the peaceful quiet.

"How was that?"

"I mean...you've done better."

"_Why you_—"

"Hahaha!"


End file.
